gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Current Century
The Current Century is an alternate Gundam timeline inspired by the main Universal Century timeline. The events of this timeline start off in World War 2 where both the Allied and Axis powers are in an arms race to get the upper hand on the other. A German Scientist soon creates the first humanoid mobile weapon, the GS-01 Mobiler Arbeiter (Mobile Woker). However, despite this technological leap, the Allies are not far behind with their new main battle tank, the UCX-76 Guncannon First Type. After World War 2, mass production Mobile Suit development came to a stop at the UGM-79KC GM Intercept as the war was over and there was no need for any weapons of war during that period of time. However, this did not stop the US from creating more experimental Mobile Suits such as the UX-78AL Atlas Gundam. This all changed during the Cold War. As tensions rose, both the USSR and the US started developing much more advanced Mobile Suits in case either side chose to declare war on the other. Major Factions Mobile Suits Allies * UCX-76 Guncannon First Type * UCX-76-01A Guncannon Mobility Type * UCX-76-01B Guncannon Firepower Type * UCX-76-02 Guncannon * UX-78-01 Proto Gundam * UX-78-01N Gundam Local Type * UX-78-G1 Gundiver * UX-78-01FSD Gundam FSD * FA-78-01 Full Armour Gundam * UX-78-02 Gundam * FA-78-02 Heavy Gundam * UGM-79 GM * UGM-79C GM Type C * UX-79-02S Gundam Ground Type * UAG-79 Aqua GM * UGM-79SC GM Sniper Custom * UGM-79KC GM Intercept Axis * GS-01 Mobiler Arbeiter * YGS-02 Soldat * YGS-03 Waff * YGS-04 Bugu * GS-05 Zaku 1 * GS-05L Zaku I Sniper Type * GS-06F Zaku 2 * GS-06D All Terrain Zaku * GS-06K Zaku Cannon * GS-06CK Zaku Half Cannon * GS-06S Zaku 2 Commander * GS-07 Gouf * GS-08B Dom Test Type * GS-09H Dwadge Custom * GS-011 Act Zaku * JSM-08 Zogok * JSM-07 Zgok * JSM-04 Acguy * JSM-04G Juaggu * JS-14A Gelgoog USA (Cold War) * UCX-77AQ Guncannon Aqua * UCX-77-03 Guncannon Heavyarms * UX-78-G1 Gundiver * UAG-79 Aqua GM * UGM-179 GM 2 * UGM-86R GM 3 * UX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny 1 * JSM-04 Acguy * UX-78AL Atlas Gundam * URX-014 Silver Bullet * USAF-006 Zeta Gundam * USAF-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam * USAF-001 Delta Gundam USSR (Cold War) * UX-79BD-2 Blue Destiny 2 * SU-78-03 Gundam G3 * UX-78-01N Gundam Local Type * UX-78-01FSD Gundam FSD * FA-78-02 Heavy Gundam * SU-06F Zaku Minelayer * SU-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type * SU-09F/trop Dom Tropen * SU-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type * SU-14C Gelgoog Cannon * SU-14J ReGelgu USA (21st Century) * USZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 * UGM-179 GM 2 * UGM-86R GM 3 * UGM-89D Jegan D Type * UGM-89S Stark Jegan * USAF-95 ReZEL * USAF-001A1 Delta Plus * USN-06N Sinanju Stein * UX-9 Narrative Gundam British Naval Forces (Sleeves) * BMS-119 Geara Doga * BMS-119 Geara Doga Heavy Armed Type * BMS-129 Geara Zulu * BMS-129M Zee Zulu * BAMS-132 Rozen Zulu * BMX-003 Gaza-C * BMX-006 Gaza-D * BMX-008 Ga-Zowmn * BMX-009 Dreissen * BMX-011 Zaku III * BMX-014 Döven Wolf * BMX-101E Schuzrum-Galluss * BMX-102 Zssa * BMX-107 Bawoo * BMX-107R Rebawoo * BS-12 Gigan * JS-14A Gelgoog * SU-14J ReGelgu * BS-21C Dra-C * BSN-03 Jagd Doga * USN-06S Sinanju Stein * BSN-06S Sinanju * BZ-999 Neo Zeong * BZ-666 Kshatriya * RMS-119 EWAC Zack United Nations * UN-50C Loto * UGM-89UN Jegan UN Type * UGM-89A2 Jegan A2 * USAF-95C ReZEL C UN Type * GS-05 Zaku 1 Category:Current Century